User talk:Admiral Benjamin Church
RE: VV template, which makes the username of whoever looks at the invite appear. If you see it on another user's page it means it was sent to them instead.}} Response Ship Sighing Intensifies RE: Article Concept Suggestion RE: Help Infobox RE: Question Seriously, you'll get answers much faster if you just use the IRC like I said. I already gave you a link yesterday so you can get there and this way you won't have to keep messaging me or Ajax every time you have a question about the site; there's almost always someone in the channel that can help you instead of you having to go back and forth with messages like this.}} RE: Articles Re:Hallo there User Collaboration Hello, I noticed you've displayed some interest in Vadumverse; however, I must remain neutral at this point mainly because of the following reasons: #Some of your articles are in NFCed state. #Most of your articles would conflict with the Vadumverse timeline. You can still fill out the application on the Vadumverse main page; although, I still don't understand what you intend to do. You can probably create new articles to better fit the universes timeline? I don't mean to come off mean, it's just right now with your article's current state I don't think a universal collaboration will work. But if you would like, I can probably give out some advice: *Anything that has to do with time travel best thing to do is don't go there, if you'd seen project almanac you'd know why time travel is bad. Furthermore, if you time travel and want to kill say Catherine Halsey because she is a war criminal, so you kill her and then the Spartan program never happens, so that means Earth would be obliterated and so on and so forth, the thing is it will get confusing cause nobody wants to predict what happens after that event takes place it would coincide with the Halo universe and make things even more complicated. **So I also wanted to create a time travel scenario in which Ryan travels back in time to stop himself from being shot from David King, but this would mean he would have to save Kyle Craig and practically hide him from his assassin. That would paint him as the enemy and get him fired from the UEG Police Department, ending his career. So that is a reason why I scrapped the idea of time traveling in the first place. And now, with a new version of the story, I made both David and Ryan live, Kyle Craig dies, but yet their is a surprise twist that I devised. No thanks to time traveling :P. **Anyway, to sum it all up, time traveling will just render your story/universe obsolete and make things very unrealistic and complicated. *Next, your ship, the Bunker_Hill-class_Super-Heavy_Multirole_Tactical_Command_Battlecarrier. JESUS CHRIST THATS A LONG NAME! **Now i'm not a naval fanatic, you can tell from my Shadow of Retribution carrier. So the only advice I can offer you here is: ***Scale it down. Have the ship operate in a fleet, not just alone. ***Follow Anonymous ONI agent's advice. ---- Just create stuff that is realistic in the Halo universe. If your going to create something past says 2570's or 2580's it has to be a realistic concept or idea. Characters can be almost anything or anyone as long as they fit in the Halo universe, are at least related to Halo in some way, and are realistic. Don't forget to follow Halo Fanon:Canon Policy as this plays an important part in Vadumverse, anything that get's namespaced will no longer play a role in the Vadumverse until it can be fixed. Anyway the important rule is to just have fun. 'Here is the application''' to fill out. It helps me keep everyone organized and helps to prevent spam joins by other users. Then we'll go from there. Vadumverse Application It should be fairly easy to navigate around the Vadumverse page. I sure hope you can edit the information here without destroying the template, lol, as you are fairly new to wikia's code. But yeah, just fill in the placeholders with your information. Good luck and have fun! Anything you need just message me on my talk page. RE: Far Wanderers Please reply on the article talkpage, not directly to my userpage. Additionally, the changes are not adequate to remove the canon unfriendliness tag as it is still defying physics and additionally godmods the speciesm Regards, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 22:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC)